Spell Bound
by Rhianonymous
Summary: Merlin's a powerful sorcerer who gets stuck in our world which is empty of magic, where he meets Arthur. Will he be able to get back home? Will he want to? Only one way to find out ;D My first Merthur fic, vaguely based on 'Enchanted' xxx
1. Ealdor

****

**Spell bound- Chap 1 - Ealdor**

**Hey guys! This is my first Merthur fic so please lemme know what you think! im currently OBSESSED with merlin and im gutted that series 3 has ended, i cant wait for series 4! Well, anyway i hope you enjoy, btw i dont own Merlin or Enchanted which this fic is VERY loosly based off =] laters xx**

**

* * *

**

The sun was shining upon a wooden hut, hidden between the trees in the mystical land of Ealdor. Within this charming abode a young man with Ebony hair and other worldly features was having a spring clean while reading a book and making a hearty stew.

How was he able to do so much at once? Simple, he was using his biggest talent. Magic.

Magic may seem to be an unusual concept to you orI in this world, but in the world this boy was from, it was widely welcomed and acknowledged. He was no ordinary sorcerer; on the contrary, he was the most powerful and sought after sorcerer in all of Ealdor. And in this world rulers and leaders weren't determined by blood lines and nobility, but from skill, power, and fairness.

This boy was high sorcerer of the land. This boy was Merlin.

Merlin was a very caring person, every person born without the privilege of magic would travel miles for his help with every sort of task, and he was more than happy to help them. Everyone loved him, well everyone except for one person.

"MERLIN!" A loud voice interrupted the serene calm of the forest. This voice belonged to Merlin's step sister, Morgause.

Morgause too, was blessed with magic, but not in the way merlin was. Her magic was of a much darker kind, and although she kept up a façade of kindness, she was a bitter woman who wanted nothing more than to be rid of her brother and become the next high sorcerer.

And she already had a plan in motion….

* * *

**Well thats it atm, sorry its short but i wanted to do a short chapter to introduce the story =] leave a comment please and if possible can you please please please write down a modern item that we have today that merlin can run into in the real world, the more random the better ;] xx**


	2. Hooded figure

_**HELLO! *waves madly* its me again =] i finally got round to the second chapter! and i will finally be able to update my other stories too as i FINALLY have a laptop charger! i havent had one since the end of last june so im very happy =D Well anyways on with the story and as i mentioned at the end of chap 1 i need some random examples of everyday appliances that we use today that merlin could come across =] laters xxx**

* * *

_

_"MERLIN!" A loud voice interrupted the serene calm of the forest. This voice belonged to Merlin's step sister, Morgause._

_Morgause too, was blessed with magic, but not in the way merlin was. Her magic was of a much darker kind, and although she kept up a façade of kindness, she was a bitter woman who wanted nothing more than to be rid of her brother and become the next high sorcerer._

_And she already had a plan in motion…._

_

* * *

_Merlin jumped up at the sound of Morgause's screech.

"*sigh* Well I guess that's my quiet time over..." he thought as Morgause burst through the front door to his personally built hut.

"Merlin! There you are! What are you still doing here? The filthy vermin that you call subjects are waiting at the castle for you."

"Morgause. What have I told you about talking about the people like that. I owe them everything, without them I wouldn't have a purpose and we'd still be living in the forest. Show some respect."

"Oh grow up Merlin, it's not like they can hear me. As long as I'm respectful to their faces it doesn't matter."

"It doesn't work like that Morg..."

"*murmurs* well you wont have to worry about them much longer..."

"Pardon?"

"Nothing, look the sooner you tend the the helpless sheep, the sooner I can relax, lets get a move on"

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

**Four Hours Later**

"Thank you High Sorcerer Emrys, Thank you greatly" exclaimed the final person to appeal before merlin while bowing lowly.

"Please stand up, and call me Merlin, I insist"

"Thank you Merlin" was the man's last words before he left the room. Merlin then made to stand up but one of his organizers stopped him.

"Pardon me my Lord, but we have one more person here who came at the last minute, would you be as kind as to see her?"

Merlin did love his people, there was no doubt about that, but four hours of listening to various problems and then performing the magic to solve said problem would be draining for anyone. So its understandable that he was reluctant to see a last minute addition to the people he was meant to see, but being the kind soul he was agreed without need of too much convincing.

A hooded figure entered the hall and walked towards the chair Merlin sat on (as he refused to sit on something as pretentious as a throne). She stopped a few foot from Merlin and removed her hood. She was an elderly woman, with a very distinctive wart on her face.

"High Sorcerer Merlin" the woman addressed him quietly with a bow "I greatly require your help"

"I will assist you in any way I can" he replied.

"You see, I lost a very precious item today, as I was walking by a well just outside the city walls, I tripped and it fell in. I have tried every method I could think of to retrieve it but the only way is to use a certain retrieving spell, I was hoping you could use it for I was was born without gifts such as yours."

"of course may I see the spell?"

"Certainly"

Merlin gazed down at the parchment in his hands, he'd never seen this spell before, but it seemed simple enough...

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

_'aecyrf mec afliegung fram hwa I I cunnan!' _Merlin exclaimed while standing next to the well with the woman.

When nothing of significance happened, he moved to turn to the woman but asoon as he shifted his weight he had a strange falling sensation. Everything around him seemed to lose perspective and then he was falling further and further down into darkness.

The last thing he heard before everything went black was a familiar chuckle and voice whisper the words "gullible fool.."

* * *

***Dramatic music* oh noes! whats happened to poor merlin? well youll find out soon enough =] hopefully within the next two days =] until then ;] xx**


	3. Metal Machines

spell bound chap 3

**woop chapter three has been transfered from my brain into online text! this is truly a joyous day =] hope you enjoy, sorry its so short, im hoping to upload chap 4 in the next few hours too. happy days =] on with the story...**

* * *

The first thing Merlin noticed as he started to gain consciousness was the increase of noise around him.

Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang.

Merlin just listened, trying to place the noise with something familiar to him, but coming up with nothing.

The next thing Merlin noticed was the lack of light, all around him was darkness. Then he saw a pillar of light, just a short distance from him, reminding him of the light that streamed through the tree branches in the middle of a hot afternoon.

Merlin moved closer to inspect the light and realised it was coming from a small hole in the floor, he felt around on the floor and found a small groove where he made out a circular outline.

"Well, this seems like the only way out..." Merlin said before lifting the strange plate. Merlin suddenly felt a strange falling motion, much like the one he felt before falling down the well, but this time he fell into light and not darkness.

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" a strange metal device sounded as it whizzed past his head, only just missing him.

Merlin shrunk back into the hole to avoid more of the on coming metal devices.

"Hey man! Are you nuts? Get out of there!" a strange man in a bright yellow vest with silver stripes yelled at him.

"I appreciate your concern fine man, but im not exactly sure I can..." Merlin said quietly.

The man stopped the traffic and ran over and extended his hand.

"Here, ill help you" he said while pulling Merlin from the hole.

"Thank you very much fine sir, your bravery will surely be rewarded when your time in Albion arrives." Merlin said to the man.

"um...sure" the man said while looking at Merlin oddly "I'm Gwaine, and you are?"

"Oh! I'm not used my people not knowing me, I apologise, I am Merlin" Merlin said expecting some look of recognition in Gwaine's face, but none came.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Merlin, I must get back to work now...so"

"Oh yes, I'm sorry for keeping you, but before you go, could you point me in the direction of the castle?"

"The castle? Is that the name of some sort of apartment complex? I don't know where it is I'm sorry friend, but if you follow this street you should come to a police station, they should be able to help you out"

Although Merlin didn't understand what a 'police station' was he didn't want to keep Gwaine from his work any longer in case he got into trouble with his master.

"Thank you very much Gwaine, I will seek out the 'police station', goodbye" Merlin said with a quick nod and turned away.

Gwaine looked after the strange man he just met with worry for a second before shaking his head and walking away.

* * *

**yay! i think that went well, the first few chapters are sortof like a build up but i think im close to the main part now... =] please review and the authors comment from chap 1 and 2 still stand about the random objects lol xx**


	4. Dragons Cave

Spell bound chap 4

**hello, well here chap 4 =] enjoy**

* * *

Merlin wandered down the street that had been pointed out for him, but he couldn't find the place named "police station".

The sun had long since set and the sky was getting darker by the second.

"Well I still don't know where the castle is, but at least its dry enough for me to stay outside for the night"

Just as Merlin said these words the first rain drop from an all night storm fell onto his cheek.

He turned down a dark alley in his haste to find shelter and ended up in front of what looked like iron rods with wooden planks connecting them, built up to look like some sort of tower (incase you don't get it, it's scaffolding). He noticed a sign next to it that read "the dragons cave attraction coming soon".

Merlin had always found the dragons to be knowledgeable creatures and although the sign read that the dragon would not be arriving to its new home from wherever it was now for a while,he hoped the dragon had decided to come earlier.

He started the climb up the slightly unstable structure hoping to find out the direction of the castle.

Arthur let out a strained sigh, he didn't think himself a particularly inpatient man, but being stuck in traffic with his sister Morgana could drive anyone to madness. The only cure for said madness was to ignore almost everything she said.

"And then she got up and slapped him! Can you believe it?"

"Sure...that's great Morgana"

"Great? Arthur, are you listening to me?"

"Sure, that's brilliant"

"Hmm...hey Arthur can I have your brand new 42 inch 3D TV?"

"Nice try Morgana, I'm not that stupid."

"Dammit...wait, is that a person on top of that scaffolding?"

"Nice try Morg, but I'm not falling for your childish tricks"

"I'm not joking Arthur, that scaffolding doesn't look safe and its pouring outside, they could fall!"

"Yeah yeah, I'm not falli-"

"Arthur pull this car over and help them right now or ill swear to god ill shove my boot so far up your ass you'll choke on it!"

"Fine! Geez someone's P.M.S-ing.."

Arthur pulled the car over and climbed out to try and talk some sense into this possible nut-job, as he got closer he heard the person yelling at the tacky fake painted cave

"Hello! excuse me Mr. Dragon? Are you home?"

Yep. Definitely a nut job.

"Hey mate! You need to get down from there it's dangerous!" Arthur yelled at the strange man.

CRACK!

The other obviously hadn't heard Arthur approach and had jumped when his voice had sounded. The wood beneath Merlin cracked and he had a falling feeling for the third time that day, only this time he actually was falling.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed, please review =] xx**


	5. Can i keep the puppy?

Heyy, iv done another one! arent i a good girl? ;) a big thanks to Noverael Parabatai for reviewing every chapter! this ones for you , thanks xx

* * *

"Hello? Excuse me Mr. Dragon? Are you home?" Merlin yelled at the Dragons cave.

After a few seconds of waiting Merlin got a reply, but not from where he was expecting it.

"Hey mate! You need to get down from there it's dangerous!" the unexpected voice from behind him made him jump.

It had been raining heavily for about fifteen minutes now, so the wooden plank Merlin was stood on was very slippery and it wasn't exactly strong. Merlin fell on his backside which made the wood crack.

He fell backwards, knocking himself unconscious on a metal bar and then downwards towards a very painful, maybe fatal future...

Arthur saw the strange man fall toward him and his mind went blank.

His instincts pulled him to run towards where the man was falling and hold his arms out. Before his brain caught up to what his body was doing, Arthur found himself with an arm full of lanky, dark haired man.

There were a thousand things that would have made appropriate thoughts to be running through his head at the time but the only thought that came to Arthur's mind was "Why is he wearing a robe?"

His unusual thought was interrupted by Morgana's shriek of "Oh my god! Arthur!"

she ran towards him and crouched down to his eye level, he hadn't realised he was kneeling before now, and started prodding him everywhere to check for injuries.

"I'm fine Morgana! What about him? He was the one who just fell three stories!"

"right! Um, let me see him, lay him on the back seat of the car" Morgana said before helping Arthur up. They layed him out on the back seat and Morgana started checking him over.

"so what's the diagnosis Dr. Big-shot?" Arthur asked after a few minutes.

"Don't mock me Arthur, your just jealous that I actually trained in a profession that I wanted to train in instead of just conforming to Uther"

"ouch, baby sister got some claws" Arthur said with a smirk.

"please don't try to act gangster Arthur, it doesn't suit you, anyway his injuries aren't too bad, he's got a bruise where he hit his head, and he's caught a slight chill from being out in the rain so long, poor dear must be homeless."

"well, that's not too bad right? We can just leave him at the nearest hospital and sleep with a clean conscience tonight"

"Are you completely insane Arthur or just partially? The hospital wont pay for medical treatment for a homeless person who we don't know the identity of with the cutbacks we've been having! You know full well that I've been on half pay for the past two months, and before you suggest it, no he cant stay at a homeless shelter. Their not sanitary and this little beauty wouldn't last two minutes there."

"so what do you prescribe?"

"ha-ha. Well he'll obviously have to stay with you"

"me? I hardly know him Morg, he could be a mass murderer for all we know!"

"of course he isn't Arthur, look at his likle face" she said reminding Arthur of the time she had brought a puppy home and had used the same words in an attempt to convince Uther to keep it.

"how could such a cutie ever have the strength to hurt, let alone kill someone?" she said giving him her puppy dog look.

"fine! Okay he can stay at my place, but only for one night! Then we find somewhere else for him okay?"

"that's all I ask" she said with the same smirk she wore when she got to keep that puppy.

* * *

another one bites the dust! trust merlin to almost kill himself because of a wet plank of wood! ;) i dont know what im going to do with him lol, please review xx


	6. Your Pretty Blue Eyes

**Hola =] chapter 6 ready for your viewing pleasure, please enjoy reading and thanks to : **MirrorFlower and DarkWind, Melondy Rose, Ann, NykSkyBlue, Cigam D'Liw, Catindahat, and Noverael Parabatai **for reviewing this story and for giving me more motivation to update! your reviews made me dance around my room at half three in the morning! enjoy xx**

* * *

"easy...easy...easy-"

"for gods sake Morgana! Stop saying that! if you wanted to make this easy you'd help me carry him!"

"okay calm down Artie-dear, i just don't want you to drop him. we're almost at your flat anyway."

"Don't call me Th-"

"shhhh, it's half one in the morning, you wouldn't want your neighbours to see you carrying an unconscious man into your flat now would you?"

"no..."

Arthur and Morgana had reached the flat by this point. Morgana stood and looked at Arthur expectantly.

"you going to open the door?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"um, in case you hadn't noticed, I've got an unconscious man in my arms..."

"oh! Right, where are your keys?"

"um...oh! I must have left them in the car, can you go get them?"

"fine, but only cuz your letting him stay here" she frowned before running down the corridor.

After Morgana climbed into the lift the man in Arthur arms began to stir.

"hurmmmm..." the man mumbled.

"hey mate? You awake?" Arthur said while shifting the man so he could see his face.

The man slowly smiled while opening his eyes half way.

"hmm mm" he hummed contentedly "blue...pretty..." he mumbled before falling back unconscious.

If you asked Arthur he'd say that it had gotten suddenly warm in that corridor and he certainly was **not** blushing. But he's always been abit of a fibber...

"Got the keys! Arthur, why are you red?"

"it's warm okay?, just open the door..."

Morgana opened the door and walked straight in to switch the lights on.

"ah, still as organised as ever" she said sarcastically after looking around arthurs messy flat.

"I was planning on cleaning tomorrow"

"yeah, that's what you said last time I was here"

"look can we just focus on putting him down somewhere, he's heavier than he looks!"

Arthur stormed past her and walked into the spare bedroom. Morgana followed him in and tucked the sheets around the man once he was put on the bed.

"There! All sorted now I'm off!" she said while turning out of the room.

"wait! You can't just leave, what am I supposed to do tomorrow when he wakes up?"

"it's your day off, just find out some stuff about him and ill be back around eightish after my shift with some Chinese!"

"but Morga-"

Arthur's sentence was cut off with the slam of his front door.

"well...looks like its just you and me..." he said while looking down at the unnamed man who replied with a loud snore.

"great, I'm talking to an unconscious hobo. I must be over tired..." he said before leaving the room and getting ready to go to bed.

* * *

**cut, print, moving on ;p please review xx**


	7. Toaster of Doom!

**Spell bound chap 7**

A bright light woke Arthur up from his peaceful slumber. This was highly confusing to him until he opened his eyes and noticed that he hadn't closed his curtains the night before. What really brought him out of his post sleep daze though, was the loud yelp and crashing sound that came from his spare bedroom. He shot out of bed and ran into the Room that contained the un-named man he brought home last night, shaking his head at what his father might say about this situation. He burst into the room and immediately stopped where he stood. Everything in the room was in utter disarray and huddled in the corner was the mysterious man, covered in a blanket.

"Who are you? What do you want from me!" the dad hairs man said clearly but with a slight hint of fear in his tone.

"I'm Arthur. Arthur Pendragon."

"I'm glad to know my captures name" he replied with a hint of sarcasm "but what do you want from me!"

"I don't want anything from you?" Arthur replied making it almost sound like a question.

"Don't lie, I bed of you. This isn't the first time I've been taken hostage, and I'm sure it won't be the last, so please don't treat me as a fool."

"I'm not treating you like a fool! Although I should because you WERE the idiot who was standing on weak, old scaffolding late last night, during a rain storm might I add! If you're going to treat me like I've kidnapped you then I'll just leave you fall to your death in future!"

"You...you saved me?" the man said looking up apologetically.

"Yes. I did"

"And you really aren't planning on harming me?" he asked looking up hopefully.

"Would anyone planning to do you any harm parade around in his boxers?" Arthur said while gesturing to himself. The dark haired man had only just noticed the others state of dress and immediately started blushing.

"I don't know... I suppose not..." he said.

"Good, now that that's cleared up, I'm going to make breakfast, come out to the kitchen if you want some...um?"

"Oh! Merlin, my name is Merlin."

"Nice to meet you Merlin, come out to the kitten when you're ready" Arthur said before disappearing through the door.

After magically tidying the room he'd trashed with a flick of his hand he straightened his formal robe and walked out to join Arthur in his kitchen.

He followed the sounds of movement echoing through the strange hallways and eventually came to a large room decorated with silver and dark marble.

"So...Arthur, could you tell me what kingdom of Avalon this is?"

"Excuse me?"

"Avalon. Which kingdom is this? Mercia? Carleon maybe?"

"Um... I think you need to be checked for a concussion. Those places don't exist."

"Of course they do! I'm from Ealdor, are you really going to try and convince me it doesn't exist!"

"I'm not trying to convince you of anything, why would I lie? Were in new York, not 'Avalon' "

There was complete silence after Arthur finished his sentence, which left the two of them just staring at each other until...

*PING!*

"OH MY GOD!" Merlin exclaimed as two oddly shaped pieces of bread flew out of a metal box and landed on the counter in front of him. After the initial shock wore of he looked at Arthur shocked.

"You have magic too?" he said looking at Arthur in disbelief.

"Magic...? What are you talking about! I'm really starting to worry now..."

That was the final straw that made Merlin finally realise that something wasn't exactly right with the world, Arthur didn't know what magic was, he'd never heard of the lands that made up Avalon, and there were strange things he'd never seen before. He didn't know where he was by one thing was clear... He wasn't in Avalon anymore.

* * *

Well duh, for god sake Merlin get a grip like mate! lol jokes, its not his fault he ignores the obvious...its mine i suppose...

Review?

xx


	8. Enchanted Chairs

**HELLO! sorry i havent updated in a sickenly long time =[ but im hoping to catch up now so here goes =] i own nothing **

* * *

After the bread had been toasted and covered in jam and butter, Arthur led merlin out from the kitchen and through to the lounge area. After putting the plates down on a coffee table he immediately sat down in a large, red, plush arm chair. Merlin wasn't far behind him but stopped in his tracks at the strange room he had just walked into, the furnishings and decorations that were scattered around the large room were like nothing he'd ever seen before.

"Well don't start acting shy all of a sudden" Arthur said looking up at him expectantly "You've already slept in my bed, all be it my spare one, but the principle still stands"

Merlin blushed bright red and all but threw himself onto the nearest chair, which happened to be a black sleek egg chair which he slipped straight out of.

"What the-?" merlin thought while staring up at the ceiling "the chair must have a repellent charm placed on it to stop anyone but the caster from using it…"

"Hey, don't look so serious mate, that chair is built for style not comfort, not even I can sit on it properly, and I've had it for three years" Arthur said while peering down from him from the comfort of his chair.

"Well, that rules out Arthur as the chair enchanter" Merlin thought idly as Arthur helped him off the floor and onto the sofa.

"There that's better" Arthur started "Now eat and drink this, you're probably starving; when's the last time you ate?"

Arthur, not knowing about Merlin's royal upbringing, but assuming him to be a lowly hobo was slightly worried about Merlin's next words.

"Well at the feast last night I suppose, but I didn't eat a lot as the harvest hasn't been good for the villagers in the nearby towns, and the less I eat the more they get" Merlin said as he took a sip of the dark brown liquid given to him in a white cup. He immediately spat It back into the cup and started coughing "Good lord! What the hell is this stuff it tastes like bitter mud! It's disgusting!"

"Riiiiight….it's just coffee, well Morgana's coming by later on today, maybe I should get her to double check for a concussion…not that you could do much damage to your head with all that hair for protection" Arthur said with a smirk.

"Hair?" merlin said while looking down at his elbow length black hair "What's wrong with my hair?"

"Nothing, if you were a mop. You're not one of those hippies that never cut their hair are you? That would explain why you haven't tried coffee before"

"A…hippy? I'm not sure what they are but I am most certainly not one of them, I keep my hair this length because… well let's just say something was pointed out to me by my sister, and I think it best that it is kept hidden"

"Ah finally! Some useful information! So you have a sister, do you have any way of contacting her at all?"

"Something tells me that she's too far to reach"

"Ah, living abroad eh?"

"Yeah…something likes that" merlin says with a wry smile

"So um, where di-" Arthur was cut off by a shrill ringing noise.

"Oh excuse me I need to take this" Arthur said while picking up a strange pebble like object that opened out flat and holding it against his face.

"Yeah?...really…oh god, you're kidding?...he WHAT?...but it's my day o-…yeah, I understand….I'll be there soon" Arthur said to the object before closing it and throwing it back on the sofa.

"Look there's a slight problem" Arthur said addressing Merlin "I have to go into work for a few hours, normally I wouldn't but some idiots deleted some important business documents and I need to either get them back or re-write them. It's a huge thing to ask but I can't exactly kick you out of here but I can't take you with me so, would you be alright with staying here on your own?"

Merlin looked at Arthur oddly for a second , trying to work out why this man he'd only known for a short time would trust him to stay in his lodgings alone, but Arthur seemed to subconsciously trust him for some reason, and Merlin wouldn't abuse it.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine here on my own, you go where you need to"

Arthur let out a breath of relief.

"Thank you Merlin! I'll be back soon, help yourself to anything in the fridge!" Arthur said before grabbing his bag and coat. Merlin wasn't exactly sure what a 'fridge' was but he was grateful for the sentiment.

Once the door had closed Merlin started to plan on investigating the strange object that Arthur had used earlier on when he caught sight of all the rubbish and mess around the rooms.

"Well no use just staring at it, this can be my way of thanking Arthur for his hospitality" Merlin said while rolling up his sleeves...

* * *

**well i know its short but im hoping to get the next chapter up soon so enjoy =]**

review? xx


	9. DragonGulls!

**WOW! i did the next chapter quicker than i thought i would =] hope you enjoy xx**

* * *

The sight of buckets and mops flying around the room would unnerve even the strongest of people. Especially if those buckets were tailgated by some very large and loud seagulls.

Which would explain why Arthur is standing in the door way of his flat with wide eyes.

But maybe I've skipped too far ahead. You see while Arthur was off yelling at innocent interns, making secretaries cry and whatever else he does in an average day, Merlin was getting ready to carry out the cleaning job of the century.

Now to an average person gathering cleaning supplies would mean getting them from the cupboard or going out to buy some from the shops, but seeing as Merlin wasn't in his own time he did the only thinkable thing he could.

He called out to the dragons for help.

Obviously.

"Dracan, sece findan metan, anbid" Merlin yelled while leaning out the window, his eyes glowing gold.

He waited expectantly for the familiar silhouettes to come towards him out of the sky but saw nothing.

Frowning to himself Merlin started to wonder whether his magic actually worked in this place, he turned holding his hand toward the pebbled shaped object Arthur had used just over an hour ago and concentrated. The 'pebble' lifted up into the air and flew towards him a little unsteadily before changing direction and crashing into the wall and breaking.

"Whoops" Merlin thought "strange…my magic seems a little unstable, like it was before I started studying"

He was knocked out of his thoughts by a loud squawk. Looking around himself he noticed a grey and white bird of sorts sitting on the window ledge looking at him with one eye.

"Shoo! Go away!" he said while waving his arms at the bird, but for all his efforts another bird almost exactly the same as the last if not slightly larger landed on the window ledge. Then another. Then another, then…well you can see where I'm going with this.

"great so apparently the equivalent of dragons in this place are birds. Nice." Merlin said while rolling his eyes.

Before long there were too many birds to fit along the window, so one by one they started flying into the apartment and landing onto the various pieces of furniture.

Upon looking closer Merlin noticed that some of the birds were holding little bottles of liquid which he assumed contained soap, and the next few seagulls that came through the window carried with them a few mops and some buckets and brushes.

"Well let's make the most of this, you guys can cover this room and the kitchen" Merlin said while gesturing to a group of birds perched on the coffee table "and the rest of you can cover the bedrooms, if there are any other rooms you can split them up between you, I'm going to start in here"

The seagulls immediately split up and flew to their stations while Merlin charmed the buckets and brushes to start cleaning.

* * *

Arthur had finished his unexpected extra hours after finding the missing files in the recycle bin; luckily he managed to stop the system from doing its three- hourly bin empty in time to re-save them. After all that he drove back to his flat expecting to find Merlin either sitting on his sofa taking advantage of his 46" HD TV or long gone along with all his stuff. He seriously hoped it was the former. What he actually saw wasn't what he expected. At all.

Which brings us back to where we started which waaaas….oh yeah! Arthur stood looking shocked in his doorway.

He stood there gaping for a few minutes before he finally found his voice.

"MERLIN!"

Merlin ran out from the kitchen soaking wet.

"Oh Arthur your back, sorry about the water, for some reason my magic's acting up and the mops keep trying to soak me, but other than that its going well"

"Goin-? Going well? What's going on? I knew it! Your some sort of freaky voodoo practiser aren't you?"

"What? No, I was just trying to help by cleaning up your apartment to say thank you"

"Before we carry on this conversation you're going to need to get rid of these damn seagulls and the floating cleaning supplies"

"Right…yeah, okay" Merlin said before muttering a few words , but instead of stopping the buckets and mops started moving faster and faster until they were just a blur around the room.

"Merlin? What's happening?"

"I don't know! My magic's never acted this strongly before, I can't stop it!"

The cleaning things kept moving until the room was completely clean then they just dropped to the floor. Shortly after the seagulls picked them up in their beaks and flew out the window with them.

"What. The. Hell" Arthur said still bewildered.

"Indeed…but you have to admit, the room looks a lot better"

"Yeah I suppose it do-wait no. We need to talk Merlin, I'm trying to remain calm right now but if I don't get some answers I'm gonna end up calling the nearest loony bin. Whether I'll be reporting you or me to them depends on what you're going to say next. So start talking" Arthur said before sitting in the red arm chair and looking at Merlin with a hard stare.

* * *

**there we go, a bit short again but the next one should be longer =] review? xx**


	10. Magicky

**Spell Bound Chapter 10**

**HEY GUYS, GUYS. IM BACK. I feel so guilty leaving this story all alone on cyberspace for so long =[ but I had some stuff to deal with…sick family members and the like, but it thought it's about time I sort my shit out and start typing so here I am =D hope you enjoy and haven't abandoned your hope with me yet =]**

"So…" Arthur says slowly "What you're saying is that you're from an imaginary land called Eleanor-"

"Ealdor" Merlin interrupts "and it's far from imaginary"

"Riiiight" Arthur continues dubiously "and in this land there are people who practice voodoo-"

"Magic." Merlin interrupts again.

"And for some reason you've been sent here, and your magic has gone a little hay wire… am I missing anything?" Arthur asks.

"No that about it" Merlin says smiling innocently.

Arthur just sits staring at Merlin for a second, first looking shell shocked then contemplating.

"Do something." He blurts out.

"Huh?" Merlin replies ever eloquently.

"You say you have magic don't you? The do something….magicky"

"What do you want me to do?" Merlin asks shakily, still a little surprised by Arthur's request.

Arthur ponders for a few seconds before snapping his fingers and an idea hit him.

You see, as a child Arthur had always wanted to be a super hero, he used to run around his back garden with his action figures, and a towel tied around his neck like a cape and pretend he was flying. At least that's what he used to do, before Uther found out and his action figures got disposed of and replaced with text books.

"Could you make me fly?" Arthur asks hopefully.

"I sorry" Merlin says solemnly "I can't do that"

"Oh" Arthur whispers dejectedly "why not?"

"Because you're already flying Arthur." Merlin says breaking into a smile.

Arthur looks down and sure enough his feet were four ft off the ground.

"Whoa!" he shouts flailing his arms a little through the air, he looks at Merlin in awe before looking determinedly across the room and leaning forward slightly. Inch by inch he starts moving forward before gradually, he starts moving through his flat at quite a speed.

Merlin smiles at the child like joy on Arthurs face, then starts laughing when Arthur does back flips through the air.

Unfortunately this causes Merlin to lose concentration for a second, which results in a loud thump echoing through the flat.

"Oh my gosh! Arthur are you okay? I'm so sorry, I lost track of the spell!" he yells flustered rushing over to Arthur who was currently sprawled half over the coffee table and half on the floor, groaning slightly.

"THAT…" Arthur mumbled.

Merlin braced himself for Arthur's anger at dropping him.

"Was the single most amazing experience in all my life" Arthur continues jumping up suddenly.

"Did you see me Merlin? Did you see?"

"Yeah I saw" Merlin stutters, surprised at Arthur's reaction.

"It was amazing! I felt weightless, I felt-" Arthur cuts himself off, sobering slightly "Merlin. Thank you. It was- just thank you" he says before leaning forward unexpectedly and grabbing Merlin into a firm hug.

Merlin was shocked to say the least, but wasted no time in wrapping his arms around Arthur in return.

"Well, well, well, aren't you getting along swimmingly" a voice called from the doorway.

* * *

**ooooohhh whos at the door? im sure you can guess =] virtual arthurs if you do =D i apologise on behalf of my errors =[ its un-beta'd unfortunately as i am yet to get a beta checker =s**

**review? think of the children. **


	11. YOU EAT BIRDS!

Spell Bound Chapter 11

**Another one for you guys in apology for my years absence =[**

**FORGIVE MEEEEEEE….**

"Well, well, well, I see you two are getting along swimmingly" Morgana says walking into the room carrying a white plastic bag filled with delicious smelling food.

"Shut Up Morgana." Arthur says releasing Merlin from the hug, "oh! Guinevere! Lovely to see you, it's been a while" Arthur continued, smiling at the woman who entered through the door after Morgana.

"Hello Arthur" she replied sweetly then looking at Merlin who was hiding behind Arthur currently.

Following her gaze Arthur realized that to Merlin, these were two complete strangers.

"Oh Merlin! This is Morgana, my Half-sister, she was with me when we found you. And this is our friend Guinevere." Arthur said gesturing to each person in their turn. "Guys, this is Merlin" he continued, looking at Morgana and Gwen to see their reactions.

"Hello Merlin, it's lovely to meet you" she said with her usual kindness.

"I hope we get along well" Morgana continued for her friend.

Merlin blushed at having the two women focus on him, after all the only other women he had talked so personally with was his mother and sister.

"I-It's nice to meet you too" Merlin stuttered.

"Well that's the formalities over and done with!" Morgana shouted heading into Arthur's sitting room "Let's eat!"

Morgana sat down in the chair that Merlin had fallen out of earlier, and managed to look both comfortable and stylish while doing so.

"You are the sorceress that enchanted that chair?" Merlin exclaimed pointing at Morgana.

"What? Sorceress? What's he on about?" Gwen asked confusedly.

"HAHAHA!" Arthur asked rather loudly and falsely. "Pay no attention to Merlin, he's a bit of a joker HAHAHA!"

"Wh- but Arthur" Merlin started.

"HAHAHA" Arthur laughed again looking at Merlin pointedly, "why don't you help me get some drinks Merlin?" Arthur continues steering Merlin towards to kitchen.

Once they were alone Merlin turned to look at Arthur confusedly.

"I thought you believed me? Why are you-" Merlin got cut off by Arthur,

"I do! I do believe you, but until we work out exactly what's going on I think we should keep it between us for now"

Merlin looked at Arthur for a few seconds.

"Okay, your right." Merlin says breathing out a sigh "so what is it we are eating?"

"Chinese, oh! You probably don't have this in Ealdor, you have a choice shredded duck or Lemon chicken?"

Merlin Stares wide eyed at Arthur for a few seconds, then "YOU EAT BIRDS?"

"What? Yeah of course, some animals too. Why? Don't you?" Arthur says tilting his head at Merlin.

"No!" Merlin shouts back disgusted "of course not!"

"What's all the commotion about in there?" Morgana calls from the sitting room.

"Merlin's one of you lot!" Arthur calls back

"What are you talking about?" Morgana calls confused

"A Vegetarian!" he replies, walking back into the room "He's a bloody Vegetarian"

"Finally!" Morgana shouts, hugging Merlin playfully "A comrade in this cruel world!"

"Yeah yeah" Arthur says, going to sit on the sofa "We're all horrible, blood thirsty animal murderers, can we eat now?"

"Come on Merlin" Morgana says pushing Merlin to sit with Arthur and then sitting back in the cursed chair herself "you can share my vegetable chow Mein with me" she continues before passing out the food.

* * *

**Another one done, ill probably add more tomoro or later on tonight, depends when i pass out from sleep i suppose =]**

**...review?**


End file.
